Rescue
by Meva
Summary: An unplanned reunion of SG1 and an old foe leads to the rescue of a friend


  
Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author  
  
Series: Series 3  
  
Summary: An unplanned reunion of SG1 and an old foe leads to a rescue of a missing friend: Alternate ending to Into the Fire  
  
Spoilers: Into the Fire  
  
Author's Notes: I would just like to say I apologise for any discrepancies in my story as I have only recently started writing and I hope to improve on the more technical side of my writing and thanks for the other reviews  
  
Rescue  
  
Sam twisted and turned in her sleep as the memories of the Colonel being forced to his knees by Jaffa guards and the sick sadistic smile of Hathor before she allowed a goau'ld to rip into the back of his neck still haunted her. The agonising screams of Jack filled her ears and ripped at her heart every time she went to sleep. She woke up with sweat streaming down her face, she ripped off her bed covers before rushing to the bathroom. She splashed her face with cold water before sinking to the floor allowing the long overdue tears to fall. God how could they have left him there with her? She began to sob even louder as she remembered his smile, his jokes and the twinkle he would get in his eyes every time he was about to irritate the hell out of Daniel.  
  
Even after five months the loss was still weighing heavy on her heart, the only reason she was still with the SGC was the hope that one day they would run across Hathor again and maybe even the chance to see Jack one more time and maybe she could save him this time. She never realised how important Jack was to her and to the rest of SG1 until they had lost him on that day. She smiled slightly at how he used to always lighten the mood with one of his inappropriate jokes or with one facial expression. Sam knew that he would want her to keep fighting the good fight but without him by her side it just didn't seem right. Sure she had been made the leader of SG1 with both Daniel and Teal'c and a new Captain by her side but without him nothing seemed complete.  
  
Just then the phone rang, she picked it up and responded," Yes sir I will be right there!"   
  
Daniel paced back and forth in the gateroom wondering where Sam was, this was the third time in a row she had been late for a mission. He knew that Jack's loss had hit her hard but it had affected him too. He lost a good friend that day, he had lost the closest thing he had to a brother that day but he knew that he must go on not only for the sake of mankind but for Jack as well. He knew Jack if he was there with him now would be urging him to keeping fighting the snakeheads and to find Skaara and Sha're.  
  
Teal'c raised an eyebrow as the young Captain Frederick Collins fidgeted with various parts of his uniform and tapped a foot impatiently. Teal'c was beginning to find the young Captain was as O'Neill would say bugging the hell out of him. He was about to comment on the Captain's behaviour but he was stopped by the appearance of Samantha Carter. He observed his friend and noticed the red around her eyes and the pale appearance of her skin. He looked to Daniel Jackson and Daniel met his gaze informing him that he too had noticed the change in Sam so he nodded and said nothing.  
  
Sam apologised," Sorry I overslept!" The General nodded and then gestured for the gate sequence to begin and soon the gate's ring was spinning until all seven chevrons were locked and the General said," SG1 you have a go!" Sam nodded and she was the first to go through the blue of the gate followed by the rest of her team.  
  
On the other side Sam was shocked by the sheer beauty of the world, flowers spread for miles and trees decorated the whole landscape. Daniel sneezed violently and muttered," Oh great just what I need, flowers!" Sam couldn't resist a smile, Daniel's allergies had always been a great source of amusement on their various missions with the Colonel. The memory of him once again brought a great sadness to her heart but she knew she had a job to do.  
  
She gestured for the rest of the team to follow her but stopped suddenly as a large stone figure greeted them, Daniel rushed forward and began to observe it closely. Teal'c looked around and concluded it was too quiet so he prepared his staff weapon. Collins raised his gun as he watched Teal'c and Sam slowly looked around the landscape not liking the silence one bit, if she learnt one thing from the Colonel it was never trust silence. Daniel seemed unaware of what was going on as he read the inscription on the figure before he gasped," Hathor!"  
  
Sam looked to Daniel as he said that name," Hathor? Daniel what do you mean?" Daniel seemed totally caught up in the inscription and she nudged him with her foot before he looked up at her and explained," According to this script Hathor is here on this planet and up ahead at that temple!"  
  
Sam's heart began to race, it seemed like all her dreams had come true. Suddenly a familiar glow of orange energy hitting the figure startled her out of her thoughts. She screamed," Take cover!" The rest of her team hurried to the cover of the trees and began to fire on the advancing Jaffa guards, Sam noted that the Jaffa were wearing a new kind of helmet. No sign of serpent or bird helmets but a delicately carved cat and she asked," Teal'c have you ever seen Jaffa helmets like that before?"   
  
Teal'c shook his head but suddenly a Jaffa wearing a totally gold uniform with a gold and emerald cat helmet stepped forward and shouted," Tau'ri we have you surrounded, surrender now and my mistress will be most merciful!" Sam instantly recognised the deep voice and as she looked at Teal'c and Daniel she saw they had come to the same conclusion. Slowly they raised their hands and stepped forward into the clearing with a very confused looking Collins.  
  
Sam watched as the Jaffa raised a hand to the side of the helmet retracting it and the familiar face of Jack O'Neill greeted them. Sam tried not to let her feelings show, the tremendous relief to know he was still alive but the fear which came with it as his forehead bore the mark of Hathor. Daniel gasped as a pair of brown eyes looked him over and said," Ah the beloved one has returned! My Mistress will be very happy to see you again!" Daniel shivered uncontrollably as the memory of Hathor resurfaced and the unresponsive face of his friend chilled him to the bone.  
*  
SG1 was led into the temple and Jack declared," I have the Tau'ri!" Sam sent Daniel a comforting look as Hathor floated down the stairs and stood beside Jack, her face broke into a smile as she laid her eyes on Daniel. She looked to Jack and remarked," You have done well O'Neill!" Jack smiled and Sam's heart jumped at the familiar sight of his smile but at the same time broke in two as it no longer belonged to the warm caring man she had known but to a snake currently in possession of his body.  
  
Hathor ordered," Take the others away and leave my beloved with me!"  
  
Jack nodded, took hold of Sam and dragged her along as the rest of his guards brought the other two. Sam cried out as she was thrown into a cell followed by both Teal'c and Collins. Sam rushed to the bars and pleaded," Please Colonel you must remember us, please you have to remember!"  
  
Jack turned to face before sneering at her," Your Jack O'Neill no longer exists, as strong as he was he could not hold out forever against me, his mind crumbled a long time ago!"  
  
Sam shook her head and said," I don't believe you! Jack was always a fighter and he wouldn't give up that easily!"  
  
Sam watched as Jack's face creased up in pain and he clutched at his head before he looked up at her and gasped," Carter?" Sam could almost scream in joy at the familiar use of his name for her but the emotionless mask fell over his face again and he snarled," See? Your Colonel is not strong enough to break free!"  
  
Teal'c strode to the bars and he said," I do not believe you, the Colonel is a warrior and a great man who's mind would not be so easily influenced!"  
  
Jack shook his head and gasped," No, this cannot be! I broke him a long time ago!" Sam watched as Jack took the keys in his hand and tossed them through the bars and he said weakly," Hurry! I can't..I can't hold him off forever!"  
  
Collins instantly opened the cell and Teal'c knelt down beside Jack and listened carefully," Teal'c use this!" Teal'c found a Zat gun pushed into his hand and Sam looked away as Teal'c fired on Jack.   
  
She turned round and found Teal'c had slung him over his shoulder and said," I will take care of the Colonel, you must help Daniel Jackson!" Sam nodded and gestured for Collins to come with her.  
  
Sam and Collins snuck up behind two of the guards before knocking them unconscious and taking their staff weapons in replacement of their guns. Sam and Collins hid as Jaffa walked past the corridor and slowly made their way to the opening of the temple. Sam saw Daniel crouched in a corner as far away from Hathor as he could get but the familiar glazed look in his eyes told her Hathor had used her magic mist on him. Slowly both her and Collins crept towards Daniel.  
  
Meanwhile Teal'c had located Hathor's Sarcophagus and gently laid the Colonel down before saying," Forgive me O'Neill!" He fired on Jack and then searched for a pulse and when he found none, he picked Jack up and laid him in the Sarcophagus and shut it and stood guard.  
  
Sam wondered where Teal'c was and what he was planning to do with Jack but right now her main concern was Daniel, she had to get him away from Hathor. She whispered to Collins," Get back to the gate and get it ready for departure!" Collins looked unsure but he was soon heading away from the temple. She clung to the pillar wondering how she was going to get Daniel out of there without alerting the Jaffa and Hathor, God she wished the Colonel was with her.  
  
Jack groaned as he opened his eyes and then a bright light hit them and he moaned before he looked to the figure looking at him. He gasped," Teal'c?"  
  
Teal'c nodded and said," It is I!"  
  
Jack smiled and slowly got up and with the help of Teal'c got to his feet before he looked down at his getup and asked," Um why in God's name am I dressed like this?"  
  
Teal'c replied," I am sorry to report that for a brief amount of time you were in the service of Hathor and obviously she replaced her previous First Prime with you!"  
  
Jack held up his hand and remarked," So I guess that's why I look like a reject out of a really bad horror movie?" Teal'c looked slightly confused but Jack just sighed and asked," So what's going on?"  
  
Teal'c handed him a Zat gun and answered," Daniel Jackson has been taken by Hathor and Major Carter is attempting a rescue!"  
  
Jack looked horrified for a moment but he declared," I guess I am just going to have to pay my mistress a little visit!"  
  
Sam watched in horror as the familiar helmet of Jack appeared and he had Teal'c with him, obviously Teal'c's attempts to help Jack had failed and her heart sunk. Jack looked to Daniel and beneath his helmet he scowled but he turned to Hathor and said," Mistress I have located the one called Teal'c!"  
  
Hathor smiled and as she came close enough to Jack, he raised his Zat gun and fired two blasts at her. He retracted his helmet and shouted," Move out!" Sam got to her feet and smiled widely as Jack winked at her but she laid down cover fire as many Jaffa guards were coming. Jack and Teal'c grabbed Daniel and the four of them made a mad run for the gate. Jack smiled as he saw the gate getting bigger and bigger and Sam waved to Collins who then began to operate the DHD.  
  
General Hammond ordered," Open the Iris!" He watched as Collins staggered through followed by Major Carter and then Teal'c and he did a double take as he saw who was helping him with Daniel, Colonel O'Neill. The Colonel looked to the General before beaming and giving him a quick salute.  
  
After a quick debrief the General sent SG1 down to the infirmary and Janet looked shocked as a cocky Jack O'Neill sauntered through the doors. Jack smirked and said," Hi Doc, bet you thought you would never get the chance to give me a once over ever again!"  
  
Janet smiled and tended to Daniel and then looked the other members and was happy to find that Jack showed no sign of ever having been infested with a goau'ld. Jack moaned loudly as he always did when it came to post mission checkups and she found herself along with Sam smiling.  
  
Jack walked over to Daniel and said," Hey there Danny boy!" Daniel looked at him blankly for a minute before tears gathered in his eyes and without restraint caught Jack in a fierce hug and was even happier when Jack hugged him back.  
  
Sam could feel her own tears gathering at the intimate touching scene being played out in front of her, after all these months they had their Jack back. She thought she ought to give Jack and Daniel some time and so she walked away.  
  
To her surprise a hand on her shoulder stopped her and as she turned to see who it was she found Jack looking at her. He took her hand in his and said," I just wanted to say that I um missed you and I'm sorry for the way I acted!"  
  
Sam smiled and replied," I missed you too Sir and that wasn't your fault!"  
  
A shy smile crept across his face before he pulled her into a deserted room and said gently," During those months being trapped in my own body helped me to realise that no matter how I might try to fool myself I have these feelings which I know are totally inappropriate but I can't deny them, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you Sam!"  
  
Sam blushed before kissing him gently and then broke away and said," I love you too Jack!" Jack's face broke into a grin before he suggested," Come on let's go irritate the hell out of Daniel!" Sam laughed and after these last few tortorous months she finally felt whole again.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  



End file.
